


[Podfic] Sing Me the Ages

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of tassos's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Nyota Uhura fell in love with music, poetry, and language all at the same time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sing Me the Ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing Me the Ages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63194) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



**Title:** Sing Me the Ages  
  
**Pairings:** Uhura/Spock (but mostly Uhura/awesome)

  
**Rating:** General  
  
**Length:** 41 minutes 34 seconds  
  
**download** [as an mp3 (38MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sing-me-ages) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (38MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/sing%20me%20the%20ages%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20tassos.mp3)  
  
recorded for[ **nickelmountain**](http://nickelmountain.dreamwidth.org/) for a charity-thingy  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
